Super Smash Bros Duel
by Ultra Blader
Summary: It has been some time since the defeat of Tabuu, but when the ruler of Subspace returns, the Smashers are seperated. Now, with a new array of Smashers, the true battle for everything that these fighters stand for has now begun.
1. Tabuu's Return

SSBD or Super Smash Bros Duel

Chapter 1: Tabuu's Return.

It had been a month since Tabuu's defeat, and the Smashers enjoyed had enjoyed a nice long rest, after all the action. They had rested so much that their skills had started to fail. No matter. They deserved the holiday from battles for now.

But the peace could not last.

It was a cloudy day, and no-one could predict what was about to happen next.

Cascading from the sky came Master Hand, who was a strange dark-purple shade today. With him, he carried Tabuu.

All the smashers, who had been relaxing outside, were taken by surprise. Without weapons, they were seriously endangered.

"Ah, the smashers. How nice of you to all be here. Here, for the first part of my great campaign!"

The sky began to darken, as the smashers prepared to fight unarmed. Meanwhile, Tabuu continued.

"You defeated me last time, but now I shall be the victor! Now, come Master Hand! But first…"

Mr Game and Watch was lifted into the sky, where he burst, becoming an infinite supply of Shadow Bugs. The Bugs formed a gigantic Subspace Bomb, which was tossed into the mansion. A single remaining Shadow Bug quickly reformed back into Mr Game and Watch. He was then tossed carelessly back to the ground.

"Now, Master Hand, rob them of their memories of the Smash World!"

Tabuu jumped up, as Master Hand slowly made a wiping movement. When he had finished, Tabuu landed on him, and the smashers went into a dizzy trance, before turning into trophies.

"Yes! Now to infest them with my power. Mr Game and Watch, I shall need you again…"

The 2-D character was lifted into Tabuu's reach. While Tabuu began work on replenishing his Shadow Bugs, there was a flash of light, and Lucas disappeared.

"What!?" shrieked Tabuu. "How could this happen? Wait a minute…"

The Fox trophy disappeared. Tabuu looked about, trying to find the smasher's savior.

Focusing, Tabuu looked at one particularly large hiding place, before blasting it with a large amount of Shadow Bugs.

After a rather big explosion, the remains were all that shielded Crazy Hand.

"You!" exclaimed Tabuu.

"Yes. Me." Replied Crazy.

"You would dare stop my conquest?"

"Yes."

"Why!?!"

"Because I can." And with that, the Lucario and Marth trophies disappeared.

"No!" And Tabuu started to infect trophies, changing their colour from gold to a somewhat corroded dark-purple, shading into black.

It started a huge fight. Trophies disappeared, others where infected with Subspace. In the end, not a single trophy was left. Only Tabuu, Master Hand and Crazy Hand remained.

"I have no time for this. I will take the Smash World, before moving on, taking one minor world at a time." Said Tabuu, before he created a Subspace Bomb, which set itself off. A timer read: 3:00.

"I have no need for R.O.B. machinery anymore. I have become much stronger now. I take my leave, and leave you to be engulfed by the Subspace."

Tabuu and Master Hand moved into a dark purple ball of Subspace, which swallowed them whole, before disappearing.

Left alone, Crazy acted fast. He created four spheres of energy, and sent them towards a section of the mansion, protecting it from the Subspace. He then floated into the mansion, laughed out loud, his normal, insane personality showing once more, just as the bomb exploded.

Meanwhile…

"Why? Why did that idiot protect part of the mansion. Something of value must be inside!" Tabuu remarked.

"Yes, Lord Tabuu. There is something of value within the mansion." Replied an unseen figure.

"Hmm…"

"My Lord?"

"Go. Go to the mansion. Collect the valuable… items of interest."

"Yes, my lord."

There is movement, and then silence. Then nothing.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A lot more morbid than my normal stories, I know. But it will become more light-hearted later on.

For now, I want you to guess the following things:

1: What smashers have been infected by Subspace, and which haven't?

2: What is hidden in the Smash Mansion?

3: Who is the mystery person?

Questions 2 and 3 will be answered in the next chapter. Question no. 1 will have to wait for now.

Please Review

Ultra Blader.


	2. The Forgotten

SSBD or Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter 2: The Forgotten

Scene: The Trophy Room, within the Smash Mansion, Subspace.

The only piece of the Smash Mansion protected by the Subspace was the Trophy Room. Filled with prizes and symbols, it was also the resting place of five beings, which could very well be the only remaining hope, and the only way the Subspace could once more be defeated.

The lights that Crazy Hand threw towards the Mansion landed here, and had protected the room from invasion. But now, they served another purpose.

They circled the room twice, before lightly touching four particularly dusty old relics, the trophies of the forgotten ones.

Pichu. Roy. Mewtwo. Doctor Mario.

These five Smashers had all retired after the Melee Tournament, all for different reasons. Pichu was too young to fight on such a scale. Roy had agreed to take care of Marth's lands during Brawl. Mewtwo needed to meditate to become stronger. Doctor Mario decided there only needed to be one Mario in Brawl.

They left their marks on the Smash World during the Melee tournament, and indeed had trophies of themselves in the Trophy Room in honour of the past Smashers. But the trophies had a more in depth use, that not even Master Hand knew about. Only one of pure insanity would know what the trophies where really for.

So that's exactly why Crazy Hand knew about the trophies.

After Master Hand had made the trophies, Crazy had a good look at them. One night, while everyone else was asleep, he snuck inside the Trophy Room, and "adjusted" four certain trophies. Happy, he then played six pranks and a dozen jokes the next day.

What Crazy had done was simple: he had allowed the trophies to draw the old Smashers back into the Smash World without delay, if they were ever want to fight again. If there was ever an emergency, the five Smashers would leap into action, defending their allies, and would save the day in general.

However, there needed to be a trigger to get these old trophies working again. Crazy was happy to oblige, by kick-starting the trophies activation by firing the energy spheres.

The spheres pulsated, before ramming into the trophies. A blast of light occurred, and there the four Smashers stood, revived.

At first, there was nothing but awe. For the Smashers had not been truly revived, but plucked from the worlds they had came from.

The effect it had on the Melee Smashers was instantaneous.

Pichu had his eyes open wide with shock. Roy was looking around in amazement. Mewtwo looked somewhat disturbed, and Doctor Mario was purely impressed by what had happened.

Slowly, they pulled themselves back together, before Crazy Hand's voice began to speak.

"Welcome back. Unfortunately, if you have re-entered the Smash World via trophies, then I can safely say that there is a major crisis going on. Please find a way out of the mansion, which is now surrounded by Subspace, and continue on to save the world. Thankyou, and have a nice day."

The five warriors looked around, absolutely confused. What was Subspace? Why was that Crazy Hand's voice, and not Master Hand? And most importantly of all, what was going on?

Then Crazy Hand's voice started up again. This time, he said: "P.S, there is something in the mansion which I would like you to retrieve. Namely me."

Then there was silence.

The four smashers stood there in silence, before a terrible noise sounded. It was a sort of squelch, with strange additions, such as the odd BoInG! (Mr. Saturn, how could you?)

A dark figure came in. The Smashers prepared themselves for battle.

Stage 1 commence!

The figure pointed at the Smashers, and twenty Primids rushed forward.

The Smashers began to fight. Mewtwo blasted Primids with Psychic, Pichu zapped them with Thundershock, Doctor Mario using his jumping power, and Roy with the Sword of Seals.

After a short battle, the Primids collapsed into Shadow Bugs. Now the Smashers' attention was diverted to the large figure.

The figure walked up, revealing itself to be Shadow Ganondorf!

The battle commenced again. Mewtwo, wary of the threat, blasted Ganondorf with a Psybeam. Pichu ran up, attacking the Shadow Creature with Spark, only to be grabbed by the monster. Roy, attempting to slash the creature, soon found himself in a similar position.

The creature sucked Pichu and Roy into the Subspace, before the Shadow Creature itself melted into nothingness. Mewtwo and Dr Mario waited, to see what would happen next.

Then, the real Ganondorf appeared. He jumped into the puddle of Shadow Bugs where the creature had melted, and stood there. Then the puddle seemed to cover him. There was a blinding flash, and Ganondorf transformed.

A new Smasher now stood where Ganondorf was. Voltage-Flame-Ganondorf, who was basically Ganondorf with lightning bolts coming out of him body, with a burning head and hands, glared at the two remaining Smashers: Mewtwo and Doctor Mario.

Suddenly, he charged forward. Both Smashers dodged the assault, before unleashing a flurry of Psybeams and strange pill-capsules. When one of the capsules touched the monster, he was blasted by a poisonous gas.

After taking all this punishment, Voltage-Flame-Ganondorf moaned in pain, before creating a huge wave of electric energy. Releasing it on the helpless Smashers, they were blasted across the Trophy Room.

V-F-G marched across the room. Merging with Pichu had greatly increased his speed, and his solid strength made him nearly invincible. Drawing the Sword of Seals, as well the as the Sword of the Seven Sages, he made his way to the Melee Smashers remaining.

Suddenly, he released a gigantic amount of energy, directed at the three warriors. Roy closed his eyes, prayed. Some of Crazy Hand' energy appeared, and blocked the attack.

The fighting stopped. Even Voltage-Flame-Ganondorf stopped attacking.

Then, with a surprising burst of energy, Doctor Mario threw half a dozen exploding capsules at Voltage-Flame-Ganondorf, causing him to cry out in pain, before being knocked out by an extra-strong Psybeam from Mewtwo.

Voltage-Flame-Ganondorf melted into a puddle of Shadow Bugs, before releasing Pichu, Roy, and a crystal-clear trophy of Ganondorf.

Pichu and Roy picked themselves up, before rushing to Mewtwo and Doctor Mario's side.

And then, the madness started again. The Subspace around the Trophy Room fell away, and melted into Shadow Bugs. Millions of Shadow Bugs were sucked into Ganondorf's trophy, before it turned into a Subspace monster again. It rushed at Pichu, Doctor Mario and Roy, pushing them against the Subspace. Ganondorf was not just trying to defeat them, but to destroy them utterly.

Gathering his strength, Doctor Mario found strength from within. He concentrated, and with a burst of light, disappeared along with Roy and Pichu.

Now alone with his enemy, Mewtwo stared face to face with Ganondorf. Ganondorf, aware that even alone, Mewtwo was a dangerous threat, decided to call on all his power. Summoning the power of the Subspace, he engulfed himself, with the last bit of his soul gone, became Giant Shadow Ganondorf. The monster sneered at Mewtwo, and with a simple gesture, threw Mewtwo across the room, and charged forward. Mewtwo, with the last ounce of strength left in him, prayed.

A flash of light occurred, a devilishly fast slash of a blade, and Giant Shadow Ganondorf toppled over. Mewtwo looked around, and with his last moment before he became a trophy, he saw his savior.

He had never met her before, although Roy had talked about her. Indeed, a lot of the Smashers had met her.

He locked eyes with her, before fainting from exhaustion. He always though she would have been older.

He was now finished, and the new Smasher was forced into a battle.

Lyn stared at the large Ganondorf, and charged into battle.

TO BE CONTINUED…

That's a lot more like my kind of story!

I think I did a good job with my explanation of getting the Melee Smashers back into Duel. And I've been planning this story for ages, really, so I really have had this scene waiting to be written for a long time.

I'm also happy about how I introduced Lyn (Fire Emblem) into the story. I thought I might have a slight problem with Lyn being Roy's mother and all, but I think that she fitted the bill perfectly as a Smasher, and besides, I think that we needed a character with completely different style of fighting to all the other Smashers who wield swords. I mean, Ike's your basic tank, Link's an all-round fighter, but he's a swordsman first, the same for the younger Toon Link. Marth's good at pulling off fast attacks, and Roy is fairly good as well.

Also, I'm going to tell my reviewers something: If you want to see a game character from a game of your choice in Duel, just either put him/her in your review. I already have a number of characters chosen for this story, but I could always use more Smashers, and I'll do what I can to squeeze as many as I can in.

Just one thing, for any characters you want in, just tell me the name of the Character and the Game of Origin.

For instance:

Name: Lyn

Game: Fire Emblem

Also, characters will not be limited to simply Nintendo Games, (or Sega or Kontami). In fact, I'll allow any character from nearly any game as long as I think that:

1: He or She will fit into the plot

2: The character is suitable for Smash (Although I think that nearly everyone would fit here, as long as they aren't too big.

3: He or She will not become the center of the entire story. Remember, the main thing about the SSE was that there was no one main character. Everyone played a major role, no matter how long they were around in the game.

That's all for now. Please Review

Ultra Blader


	3. Lost Hope

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter Three: Lost Hope

Lyon stood, alone. He had done so much, all for it to be for nothing. He wept.

He recalled his friends. Soft, kind Erika. Brave, noble Ephraim. Cool, calm Innes. Peaceful, quiet Knoll. Everyone, who he had held dear, he had endangered. It was because of his actions, that hundreds, thousands, even millions had suffered and died. Renais was the worst hit, as well as his own dear home of Grado. Jehanna had been badly scared by the actions of General Caellach, but it would slowly recover. Frelia and Rausten was mostly unharmed, but had still had taken quite a blow, all because of him. Jehanna and Renais would one day be restored to their former greatness. But Grado might never return to its mighty glory. All because of him.

It had all been because of a wild dream, to use the ancient dark magic to heal rather then to harm. While the technique itself was sound, the scale of power that he had used was too much. Upon creating the Dark Stone, Lyon resurrected his father, but in such a way that the Emperor was now but an empty shell. The stone itself corrupted Lyon, and in turn made him but a vessel of the Demon King. Now he was free. Now he was alone, and within the endless void, he wept for all the destruction he had wrought onto the once-peaceful continent of Magvel.

Then, before Lyon, a ghostly spirit appeared. It formed into one of Magvel's greatest heroes, Saint Latona, the founder of Rausten.

Lyon gasped. For all this time, he was not alone. He stared at the famous saint, thinking something to happen suddenly. It did.

Another apparition appeared. But this one was different. Lyon stared, amazed at the turn of events.

The first Emperor of Grado stood before him. It seemed all like a dream. Then Grado gave Lyon a tome of Dark Magic. Lyon looked at it, and deciphered the old text. Inscribed was a single word: "Glepnir".

Lyon was deeply moved. Then Saint Latona revealed another sacred icon of Magvel: The greatest healing stave of all time, Latona.

Pointing it at Lyon, a rush of light occurred, and Lyon was whisked away, with a new quest. As he left the void, he could hear a few murmured words: "Save this world… Defeat the Subspace… Your quest has now truly begun…"

Knowing that the entire world rested on his shoulders, Lyon marched forth.

************

"Ugh."

Lyon had dealt with making ancient elixirs. He had dealt with holding onto his last ounce of sanity while the Demon King defiled his body. But he had never had to go through something like this.

He was cold, tired, and starving. He was starting to feel dizzy, and there was no sighting of anyone, friend or foe.

Slowly, but surely, he made his way towards a large hill. There, he could spot enemies, and assist allies via magic.

Then he saw it.

It was but a glint of light, but it was there.

A trophy.

Lyon dashed towards the trophy, hoping the nearby Smasher would come in handy.

***************

Toon Link's trophy stood firmly on the ground. Lyon touched it, and revived the fallen warrior.

Toon Link looked at Lyon in awe. He stood up, and pointed into the distance.

Lyon looked. He gasped, as he could see a platoon of Primids approaching!

The two Smashers got into position for battle.

Start Stage 2!

Toon Link raced after the Primids, whilst Lyon kept his distance. He didn't have the experience in battle that the younger Hero of the Triforce did. So while Toon Link ran around slashing Primids, Towtows, Roaders and Floows, Lyon stood back, watching.

"Don't you know how to fight?" Toon Link called out.

"Err… I can, but I'm not much of a warrior. Wait… We can talk?"

"Yeah," Toon Link answered. "The author got annoyed about the lack of dialogue, since the only two characters who spoke in the first two chapters are either in suspended animation or the bad guy who probably won't make another appearance for some time… Oh no…"

"What?" Lyon asked, confused.

"We've started breaking the fourth wall. And we've talked for so long that the battle has gone to a complete standstill."

"Oh."

"Best thing we can do is just ignore what's happening. That's our best bet." With that, the Primids started attacking again.

After finishing off a particularly pesky Floow, along with about ninety percent of the enemy forces, Toon Link became somewhat tired. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"I'm not a very good fighter…"

"What?! You're a playable character in the storyline! You have to fight! It's one of the reasons you got to be a Smasher, too!"

"I know, but… Hey, Red and Olimar aren't exactly fighters either!"

Toon Link sighed, as he stabbed a charging Towtow, before slashing it until it was defeated. "Red's a trainer. Therefore he doesn't have to fight, just call orders out to his Pokemon. Although it would be kinda cool to see Red fighting, I don't think we get to see that happen for a while. And Olimar does fight, he just uses his Pikmin. It's like how I use weapons, and you use… whatever you use."

"Magic."

"What about it?"

"That's what I use. Magic."

"Then perhaps you could use it to defeat… That!"

A large, towering Primid had appeared. Although the Giant Primid were large, they were tiny compared to this monster. It was easily twenty feet tall. The fact that it had pieces of metallic armour placed randomly about its body did not help at all. Nor did the pointy bright green spikes on its head and arms.

"Oh dear," Lyon said. "Now we're in trouble."

"That's not the half of it." Toon Link replied. "Just fend it off while I deal with its minions. Then I can take it out with ease."

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver?"

"You will be if we don't beat that thing. Just keep busy, okay?"

"Fine."

With that extremely long chat, Toon Link charged back into the fray. He had almost defeated the remaining enemies, which was only a couple of Primids, when the overly sized Primid, which we will now call the Primid Titan, decided that Lyon wasn't much of a threat. Instead, it fired a few dozen rounds of laser-fire from its bright green spiky stones towards Toon Link. The young fighter didn't see the attack coming, and was blasted away. The Primids picked him up, and threw the young hero at the Primid Titan. To Lyon's horror, the centre of the Primid Titan's body became a cage, imprisoning the young swordsman.

"Lyon!" He called out. "It's all up to you! My attacks are useless here!"

Lyon's face turned pure white in shock. Toon Link sighed again. "Now we're REAL trouble. Can't you do anything? You must absolutely… Look out!"

Lyon dodged a Primid's charge, before it turned around and attacked him again.

"You must have something you can do!" Toon Link moaned.

Lyon stopped for a moment. "That's right, I do. I am a student of the elder magic. I must fight to defend everyone! I will not be devoured by evil again!"

Lyon turned around and murmured several words. The charging Primid was incased in glyphs of dark magic, before exploding.

"Whoa! What was that?" Toon Link asked, surprised.

"It's a Luna; a dark magic technique. You're right; I am a Smasher, therefore I must be able to fight!" Lyon then turned around and blasted the other Primid with Luna. This time, however, the Primid stood firm, and managed to weather the blow. Then, when it had managed to come close, Lyon devastated it with a Flux. The enigmatic substance the spell created wove its way to the Primid, before slamming into the Subspace creature. It exploded, and became a pile of shadow bugs.

"Good job!" Toon Link cheered. "All you've got to defeat is this ridiculously big Primid Titan!" The Primid Titan gave a gigantic roar. Toon Link was instantly silenced. "Good luck." He said, scared.

Lyon ducked, dodged and weaved through constant fire from the Primid Titan. Then, there was a single blessed moment as the Primid Titan halted its continuous assault. Then it began once more. Lyon had almost been hit a dozen times, but continued moving with the knowledge of what would happen if he let a single shot as much as touch him.

Then, the Smash Ball appeared.

The reason the Smash Ball appeared was unknown. They were not known to appear it the Adventure Mode, but hey! This is my story and I'll write it how I want to!

Lyon ducked behind it, and the Primid Titan fired several rounds of laser fire at it. The barrier around the Smash Ball broke, and it swerved towards Lyon, who absorbed its power.

Unfortunately, Lyon had no idea what the Smash Ball was, and so started panicking, until Toon Link gave him a short tutorial on the subject, which could be considered, more or less as: "Just use it! Cry out a catchphrase or say a chant! Just use it!" That convinced Lyon that the Smash Ball was more or less the best thing that could have happened to him in this fight, and began to chant.

"_In the battle of Magvel, there were five great heroes who defeated the mighty Demon King, and saved the entire continent. Among them was Emperor Grado. His blood runs through my veins. Now I call on this sacred power. Oh, blessed shadow! Rid this land of the monstrosities to whom have visited it with evil in their hearts and minds..."_

The area had become slightly dark. Small to medium boulders had started to collide with the Primid Titan, as a small vortex had surrounded it, crushing it. Inside his prison, Toon Link moaned. "Get on with it! Please!"

Meanwhile, Lyon had almost finished his chant. Then the true power of his magic could be unleashed.

"…_Oh, holy tome of elder magic! I call on your power! Glepnir!"_

The whole area was surrounded with a purple glow. However, it was different to the Subspace's dark purple. Instead, a light violet illuminated the area. When the glow had disappeared, the scene had changed again. The Primid Titan was being pelted with large meteors made out of elder magic. Escape was impossible, as the small vortex had become a huge spiraling vortex, its gravity having a definite lock on the Titan's body. Then, after a while of being crushed by pure gravity and slammed into by massive meteors, the onslaught ended, and the Primid Titan collapsed, and evaporated, freeing Toon Link and leaving Lyon triumphant.

Toon Link ran to his new friend. "That was amazing! I don't think I've seen such an impressive Final Smash show since the match where a mistake was made with the items and Ness and Olimar used PK Starstorm and End of Day simultaneously!"

"Really? Thanks! I don't think I've ever done such an impressive spell myself. This is the first time I ever cast it, really."

"It was? Well, you could have fooled me! With your talent, you'll make an excellent Smasher!"

"Hmm… What's your Final Smash?" Lyon asked.

Toon Link glared darkly. "I don't know. I just hope it isn't the same one as last time…"

Lyon tilted his head. "Why? Is it bad?"

"Not really, in fact it's a great Final Smash, one of the best for one-on-one battles. But in truth, it's just a copy of another guy's FS, so I don't get much credit or attention for it."

"Who's the guy?"

"Link. He's basically an older me who doesn't look like he's come from a cartoon."

"So you're just a similar character?"

"Not this time round. I'm way faster than I was before, got more agile techniques, and I'm hoping my Final Smash is better; it'd be great to trump Link in that section."

"Really? So, tell me about all the other Smashers."

"Okay. Let's start with the elite. There's Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby…"

The two new friends walked into the distance.

************************

"What do you mean, it was defeated?" said the ancient figure that was Tabuu.

"They unleashed a Final Smash that we did not have knowledge of. They had the element of surprise. They proved themselves to be vastly superior. In particular was the necromancer. His powers defeated two of our elite Primids in mere moments, and managed to blast away our Primid Titan with his Final Smash. May I advise caution in dueling them? In fact, as the majority of the Smashers know so little about me, it would be favourable for me to deal with them. May I, my lord?"

"Hmm. In that case, we must fight fire with fire. Deal with them as you wish."

"Thank you, Lord Tabuu. However, I have another target before them. Besides, I have heard that the necromancer is easily lead. He has become one with evil once; it would not be so hard to draw him to it once more. We only need to threaten those close to him."

"Hmm. An interesting concept. I like it. I shall prepare for an invasion of Magvel. Until then, you must continue with your mission. Deal with your preferred target, and then those two... resistors. None shall stand against the glory of the Subspace!"

"Yes sir!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

How do like that?

I know that Lyon may not exactly be the best character to have this early on, but I wanted him in the story, and I thought he'd do well. Besides, the idea of him redeeming himself for all the mistakes he had made in the past is rather a good one. And I wanted to put Glepnir in as a Final Smash. You can't deny that crushing your enemies with a vortex and blasting them with meteors is more or less one of the best Final Smashes ever imaged.

Anyway, don't forget to post your characters. New characters are always appreciated.

Seeing ya soon

Ultra Blader


	4. Sky Pillar's The Limit!

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Review Replies:

Chapter Four: Sky Pillar's the Limit

He had done it. After all the training. After all the dangers, all the moments where his emotions put him to the test, and how much he wanted his prize, despite how everything he had could collapse in mere moments. He had done it. The sun shone on his bleached-white hair, as he adjusted his green and black bandana, whilst walking to his goal; the peak of the fabled Sky Pillar.

He could barely contain his excitement. He would face his greatest challenge yet, but he couldn't help but feel energetic. He had conquered the Elite Four, assisted in quelling two mighty entities, and gained many a friendship. But he had one more challenge, one more difficultly before he would be esteemed the greatest in his homeland. He called.

It came. It was everything he remembered: Gigantic, magnificent and graceful. This was the true hero, the one that had saved everyone. He had simply been the messenger, the one who had awoken it from its slumber. This was the last test, the final trial. He walked towards it. The two regarded each other, in pure silence.

Finally, he spoke up.

"So… Here we meet. The only thing I am yet to conquer. I hope we can truly take each other to our absolute limits. Shall we begin?"

The creature roared in agreement. The youth pulled out a spherical object, and threw it into the air. It released a small chicken. The two creatures eyed each other warily. Then, just before the battle could begin, loud cannons sounded. The three turned, to see a marching platoon of Primids.

All three of them dashed away, but it was the great entity to be hit with a massive blow. It fell to the ground, wounded.

The youth's eyes widened, as did his creature. He only had one thing to do.

Brendan gathered his courage, and ordered Torchic into battle.

***********************

The battle was short. The Primids had all but been destroyed within a matter of moments. A combination of Focus Energy and Ember from Torchic, as well as a strong Mud Shot and Dive combo from Brendan's Marshtomp, had quickly dispatched them. They had fallen to the ground, and became little more than Shadow Bugs.

Turning around, Brendan noticed a trophy nearby, on the pillar. He touched it ever so slightly.

A few moments later, and Brendan was once more in shock, as the Pokemon Trainer Red had appeared from where the trophy had been a moment before.

"Uhh… Who are you?" asked Brendan.

"Feeling sick… Never gonna try that again… Whatever that was…"

"Umm… Ok. But really, what is your name?"

"I remember being called Red."

"Really? That's…" Brendan did a double take. "RED?!? Are you THE RED? The champion of Kanto and the guy who helped beat that bad guy called Tabuu?"

"Yeah, that's me. Except for the Tabuu part. Who's he?"

"WHAT!? You don't remember? You helped beat Tabuu along with a group of fighters from different worlds! How can you not remember that?"

"Errm… I don't. Last thing I remember was when I was walking down these stairs and the doorbell rang. I went to open the door, and the rest is blank. I can't remember anything after that. Sorry."

"But you have to! You set the highest goal worthy of a trainer when you were selected to fight in the Brawl Tournament! There are all these rumors about how you managed to defeat that bad guy called Tabuu and everything!"

"…Sorry, I still don't remember anything."

"Very well…"

The two trainers watched each other in silence, until Red finally realised who Brendan was.

"Wait a minute… Are you… Brendan Birch by any chance? The rising star of Hoenn who managed to stop Groudon and Kyogre?"

"Yep. That's me. But I didn't stop them on my own, I had Rayquaza to stop them. Without him I would never had stood a chance."

"Still, having a Legendary help you out is quite something. At the rate you're going, you'll be the champion of Hoenn before the year is out."

"Bit too late for that. I already became the champion several days ago. I beat Wallace, the previous champion of Hoenn, in the final round, my Sceptile against his Ludicolo."

(Just to note, Brendan's adventure styled off Pokemon Emerald, so he wears his Emerald attire, Wallace was the champion, Juan was the leader of Sootopolis, etc.)

Red adjusted his cap. It was one thing to become the champion of Kanto. To actually meet to another champion of another region, one he had never been to before, was something else.

Neither of the champion trainers noticed the Shadow Bugs from the fallen Primids slowly creeping over the unconscious Rayquaza…

****************

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWHHHHH!!!"

Brendan and Red turned around, came face to face with Shadow Rayquaza. Brendan's face turned to one of horror as he saw the monster that his ally had become. He stood, as still as a stone, not willing to fight his friend.

Red, however, was prepared for battle. Releasing Ivysaur, he commanded it to fire a Bullet Seed at the Shadow Rayquaza.

Rayquaza was no pushover normally, and with the Shadow Bugs, his power had greatly intensified. It roared, and dived for Ivysaur, grabbing it in it's claw, before hurling it onto the ground.

However, Ivysaur wasn't finished yet. It got back up, and released it's Razor Leaf attack. The attack soared towards it's target. Most of the leaves were shrugged off, or missed, but a single leaf flew direct to it's target: Rayquaza's eye.

The leaf badly scathed Rayquaza. The ancient beast roared in pain, and looked towards Ivysaur with it's only healthy eye. The other was too badly injured to use, until the legend sacrificed some of it's Shadow Bugs to heal itself. Clearly, it favoured a completely functioning body rather than a complete collection of Shadow Bugs.

Glaring towards Ivysaur, it roared. It blasted a fully-fledged Hyper Beam at the Grass type, causing it to topple over. Victory was assured.

Until Brendan decided it was time to act. He gripped a Pokeball, and sent out his greatest Pokemon. Sceptile stood, proudly in front of his trainer. He had served Brendan since he had first become a trainer, and he would defend him to the best of his ability.

Red replaced Ivysaur with Charizard, who came out just in time to see Sceptile badly scar Rayquaza several times. Shadow Bugs poured out of Rayquaza's wounds, causing them to heal. He was greatly weakening, but he wasn't finished yet. He unleashed another Hyper Beam, but this time, they were ready. Using Aerial Ace and Fly, Sceptile and Charizard avoided the attack, before finishing of the dragon of legend with Leaf Blade and Fire Blast respectively.

(A/N: I've changed some of the character's movesets somewhat. For instance: Charizard originally had Flamethrower, but now he has Fire Blast.)

Rayquaza moaned in pain, and the last of the Shadow Bugs disappeared. He was freed. The few Shadow Bugs which had survived the encounter moved elsewhere.

The battle might have been won, but Brendan might still have lost. Rayquaza was still injured from the attacks that had damaged him. The champion of Hoenn walked towards the Lord of the Skies.

Rayquaza's mind projected into Brendan's. _Brendan, _Rayquaza thought, _there is nothing you can do about me. I was weak, and I allowed myself to be caught off guard. Please. Leave now. It is about to explode!_

Brendan's face turned to one of horror. "I can't just leave you! You'll die undefended! Besides, what is about to explode?"

Red tapped Brendan on the shoulder. "Err… Brendan? I think I can answer your question."

A large Subspace Bomb stood nearby the five there. It was active, and there was only about a minute before it would explode.

Brendan turned to Rayquaza. "You mean… No! I won't leave you! I must not! You quelled Groudon and Kyogre, and now it's my turn to help you!"

_No. My power comes not only from myself, but from others. All legendaries are impossible of their true potential without a hand to guide them. You were the one who stopped Kyogre and Groudon. I merely used the power that you gave me. However, since you seem to be unable to change your mind, I will instead give you my power. Brendan! Accept my gift, and my power!_

There was a blinding flash, and Rayquaza disappeared. Brendan's left hand glowed for a single moment with the runes that were embedded on Rayquaza, before they faded away. Brendan stared at it for a moment.

"Rayquaza…"

Red decided to speak up. "I'm sorry about Rayquaza, but we haven't any time to lose. Any moment now, that bomb is gonna blow up, and I don't want to be around when it does."

Brendan turned around. "Yes. Let's go. Come on, Sceptile! Let's get out of here! Aerial Ace!" He leaped upon Sceptile, and the two soared away from Sky Pillar.

Red nodded towards Charizard. "You too! Come on!" They flew away. Somehow, Sceptile was able to remain airborne as long as Charizard, despite the fact that Sceptiles cannot truly fly, but glide. However, he was able to soar above the skies, as though he was being guided by Rayquaza himself.

TO BE CONTINUED…

That was a kinda emotional chapter. I think I managed to pull it off. Anyway, sorry about the wait! Next time I'll try and get the next chapter posted before too long. Until then!

Ultra Blader


	5. A Shadow Cast

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter Five: A Shadow Cast

It is a quiet day, in a green meadow. For some reason, a fast blue blur passes through the meadow. A flash occurs, a photo is produced, and the blur is discovered to be Sonic.

Following Sonic is another blur, except this one is noticeably black. Another flash occurs, and another photo is produced. This blur is identified as Shadow.

Both hedgehogs seem to be set on outrunning the other. Although Sonic is far ahead of Shadow, the black hedgehog is slowly catching up. In the course of a few minutes, he will have caught up with Sonic. Whatever he will do when he reaches the blue hedgehog, Sonic obviously does not want to find out, and is therefore running for his life, both figuratively, and unfortunately, literally.

Sonic is within range Shadow's range now, and only a timed intervention will save him…

Of course, since this is the Smash World, something is bound to happen…

…

…

…

It does.

A flash of blue light occurs, and a young boy in blue armour appears. His hand transforms into a small cannon, and he fires several shots at Shadow. Megaman (who will also be referred to as X in future chapters) has entered the Duel.

The sudden appearance of Megaman startles Shadow and Sonic, causing them to hesitate. Megaman takes this opportunity to open fire upon Shadow. The black hedgehog quickly dashed out of the way, before throwing Sonic in the path of Megaman's attack.

The effect was immediate.

Sonic groaned in pain as Megaman's X Buster shot into him. The laserfire had badly harmed him, and he was too tired to defend himself. Then Shadow rammed into him, and Sonic finally fainted, turning into a trophy.

Megaman was surprised by Shadow's impressive turn of speed, and did not notice his opponent's charge until it was too late. Shadow rammed into Megaman this time, before smashing him into the air. Megaman fell to the ground, before getting up.

"Who… who are you?"

Shadow sneered. "Who wants to know? You are weak. Why should you even think that you have time to talk, when you are nearly defeated?"

"Ugh. I'm not going to give up. Who are you?"

"Persistent, aren't you? In that case, considering I might as well give you the pleasure of knowing my name, I am Shadow. Now, die."

Shadow rushed towards Megaman. Just when he was about to connect, Megaman swerved, and fired his X Buster. Shadow releised the signs too late, as the fully-charged X Buster hit him.

"Hmph. How could you hit me? My speed is too great for any human reflexes."

Megaman stood up, and grinned. It wasn't a kind "nice to see you" grin, but an "I know something you don't know, and I'm going to use it to beat you up" grin.

"Answer me! How did you gain the power to counter my attack! No normal human could do that!"

Megaman replied. "I am not human." He said as he readied his X Buster, his hand turning into a cannon. "Now, to finish you off!"

Shadow charged again, but Megaman swerved again. However, Shadow was expecting Megaman doing that, and rammed into him. Megaman was lifted into the air, but became a blue blur of light, as he launched himself at Shadow. The two were on the verge of defeat, as a single mistake would cost the battle. Then the two charged head on. Suddenly, Shadow pulled himself away from the combat, grabbed Sonic's trophy, and threw a black sphere into the air. The sphere exploded, and Shadow jumped into the endless expanse known as Subspace.

Annoyed at his opponent's escape, Megaman fired his X Buster into the small void Shadow had created. It had no effect, until it collapsed into Shadow Bugs, which quickly reformed into Primids. After several minutes of blasting away, the Primids were defeated. But Shadow and Sonic were nowhere to be seen.

Megaman looked up into the sky, where the small void had been just a short time before. He picked himself up, and walked away, vowing to defeat Shadow, and rescue the captive Sonic, who was trapped inside the Subspace.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yet another morbid chapter. Don't worry, not many other chapters are going to be so dark. Or small, hopefully.

Remember to review

Until next time,

Ultra Blader


	6. Lyn's Duel

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter Six: Lyn's Duel

Lyn faced Giant Shadow Ganondorf without a single tinge of fear. Though Ganondorf was large, she was a match for him.

She darted left, to avoid a bone-shattering fist. She dodged right, causing Ganondorf's gigantic foot to miss her. Everywhere she went, Ganondorf slowly followed. There was nothing else to do. She turned around, and prepared to strike.

"Do you really think you can harm me?" the Giant Shadow Ganondorf chuckled. "You poor, feeble-minded insect. You can move, running away from your fate as fast as you can, but you will not lay a single finger on me without incurring my wrath!" the monster screeched.

Lyn ignored the threat, and leapt. Ganondorf's blade met hers, but it repulsed at the touch of divine light within the Mani Kati. It melted into Shadow Bugs, and Lyn leapt back, preparing to attack again. But what happened next shocked her.

Ganondorf started to shrink, ever so slightly. Shadow Bugs poured out of him, and into the broken Sword of the Seven Sages. The blade gleamed, and was whole once more.

"So, you think that you can cull my power just like that, hmm?" Ganondorf snarled. "We shall see who is culled at the end of this battle!"

Ganondorf and Lyn faced each other. They watched each other's movements, and then, swords drawn, attempted to fend off their opponent.

************************************************************************

Time and time again, the two combatants slashed away at each other. And time and time again, the two Duelists appeared to have found their equal. Every time Lyn would jump at Ganondorf, he would block her with his brutish strength. And every time Ganondorf would attempt to crush Lyn, she would dodge his attack, and attempt to catch him off guard. The two of them were in a stalemate.

Ganondorf had the power of the Shadow Bugs, but he could feel his strength weakening all the time. With every punch thrown, he would notice a strain on his muscles. But Tabuu does not play fair. Nor does he send his minions into battle without a trump card, in order to gain the upper hand.

Ganondorf reached into his pocket, and produced a Smash Ball. Crushing it with his hand, he was covered by a dark purple, black and silver light, a contrast to the usual rainbow light gifted to a Smasher when about to perform a Final Smash, or when they had the power to do so.

Preparing himself for the Final Smash to be commenced, Ganondorf gave Lyn one last chance to surrender. "Now, now, Lyn. You don't stand a chance against me if I choose to attack. And if I do, then you are as good as dead. Understand that, Lyn. Understand the shame of defeat, the swiftly approaching hand of death. Do you surrender?"

Lyn answered back, as sharp as the Mani Kati itself. "To you? Never in a thousand years!"

"Fine then," Ganondorf sneered. "I am going to enjoy THIS."

What happened next was a first for in the Smash Tournaments. Ganondorf released his brutal Final Smash, Beast Ganon, and charged at Lyn at a fast speed. Lyn, carefully timing her movements, jumped out of the way. She pulled out her sword, and plunged it into Ganon's body as he ran by. Going too fast to stop, Ganon's wound lengthened, as Lyn refused to remove the blade until he had completely past her by. He fell to the ground, the wound fatal, no matter how many Shadow Bugs instilled in his body. Ganon transformed back into Ganondorf, and became a trophy.

The battle won, Lyn turned to Mewtwo's trophy. She hesitated to a second, eying the strange being that the trophy displayed, before gently tapping its base with her hand.

Now revived, Mewtwo got up, and stared at Lyn, before glancing at Ganondorf's trophy. To his surprise, the trophy was quickly sinking into the Subspace. Before either of them could do anything, Ganondorf's trophy was far beyond their reach.

Gazing across the room, the duo saw the door that would lead them out of the Trophy Room and into another part of the mansion. The two of them marched towards the door, discussing what to do. They soon came to a conclusion: To find Crazy Hand, and then to escape the Subspace.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yay! I've started writing this again! And now I've continued one of the storylines. I'll only be running so many at one time, so don't expect to see everyone pop up at once. Anyway…

Until next time,

Ultra Blader


	7. The Facility within the Forest

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter Seven: The Facility within the Forest

************************************************************************

Dr. Mario picked himself up. It was, he considered, quite astonishing how fast events had occurred.

Just a few minutes ago, they were in the middle of the mansion, which had been consumed by Subspace. They had been revived via their trophies, their old, out-of-date trophies, he silently added, and sent almost immediately into battle with a Shadow Clone of Ganondorf. Then, by some weird and, considering it was Crazy Hand who had performed the act, wacky power, sent here, in the middle of a lush forest.

Dr. Mario felt a pang of guilt. Mewtwo had been left to face Ganondorf alone. Under normal circumstances, Mewtwo could quite easily have held his own ground. But Ganondorf was different. He had… changed. He was not the seemingly sluggish Smasher that he had once been. He was faster, tougher, and meaner.

Dr. Mario shuddered as he remembered the disgustingly grotesque image of the being known as Voltage-Flame-Ganondorf.

There was nothing he could do now. All that he could do would be to protect Pichu and Roy as much as possible. If things were as bad as they seemed, they would need to take as much care of each other as they could.

_Assume the worst._ Dr. Mario thought. _Mewtwo has lost to Ganondorf, and the rest of the Smashers had been captured or lost, hidden in the landscape as trophies. Nobody dares challenge the Subspace, and the best thing to do is stay hidden. Never take any risks, and make sure that we can always escape in case we are attacked with unfavorable odds._

Being a doctor, he knew how to react to dire situations.

Pushing all these thoughts aside, Dr. Mario reached into his coat, and pulled out a small capsule. He cracked it open, releasing what was mostly dried-out objects. The objects fell onto a saucepan of boiling water, which he had obtained from a nearby stream, before being mixed together. The result was a saucepan full of hot, delicious vegetable soup. Where he got the saucepan from, or the soup bowls and spoons that he used to serve the soup with, was a mystery.

Pichu and Roy gladly took the soup, and helped themselves.

The scent of the soup wafted throughout the forest. However, it attracted some unwanted attention.

Out of nowhere, a Scyther rushed at the Smashers. It had smelt the soup, and was quite hungry.

It dashed at the soup. Pichu, who had not finished yet, was knocked, and then screeched out in pain as his soup bowl flew up into the air, causing the vegetable soup to escape the bowl, and flood over the tiny mouse. Pichu, now covered in a brown film of soup, ran for the nearby river.

Roy drew his sword, and charged at the Scyther. The two meet each other's blade. It was now a test of prowess and abilities. The Scyther's scythes caused Roy to work twice as hard to fend off his opponent, while Roy's Flare Blade was extremely painful for the Scyther, as it attempted to dodge the fiery Sword of Seals, and failed.

The Scyther was tossed to the ground, and attempted to get up. But Dr. Mario tossed several pill capsules towards it, and they exploded into flames upon contact.

Now, defeated, the Scyther retreated. It whirled its wings and attempted to fly away. But, out of nowhere, a shot was fired from a Trophy Gun. The Scyther swerved and dodged the sudden attack. Dozens of shots were fired, and the Scyther could not dodge forever. A shot collided with it, and it fell to the ground, now a mere trophy.

Roy ran towards where the assault had come from. He dodged some Trophy Gun fire, before stabbing the assailants: several Primids. A few surviving Primids attempted to fight back, before their Trophy Guns were neatly cut in half. Self-perseveration in mind, the group decided to a tactical retreat. Roy watched them go, before motioning to Dr. Mario and Pichu. The trio slowly followed the running Primids, who lead them to a large building in the middle of the forest. The Primids ran into the door, followed quickly by the Smashers themselves, just before the door closed.

************************************************************************

They had spent several minutes deciding on a strategy. Following their discussion, they put their plan into motion.

They snuck into a room, where they found a map for the building. Memorizing the map, they then followed its instructions, which lead them to the centre of the facility.

Roy looked around, wary of any incoming enemies. Dr. Mario pulled out a couple of pill capsules, ready for battle. Pichu slowly followed up the other two.

The room was dark, and morbid. Hundreds of trophies littered the walls and the floor. They were not just there for show, Dr. Mario realised. They were there because there was not enough space for the Primids to store their victims.

Then, suddenly, the lights in the room turned on. Slowly, the three Smashers turned around, and saw a gigantic Subspace Bomb.

They walked towards it, and, with a terrible discovery, found that it was active.

The Subspace Bomb was going to explode.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Not much action in this chapter, but still some dialogue. Next chapter coming soon.

Until next time,

Ultra Blader

P.S. I'm still considering Eragon as a Smasher, grammaguy. Technically, he fits in, as he has been the main character in at least one game, but I'm still debating about letting him join the ranks of the Smashers.


	8. The Facility Explodes

Hello. I'm back, (after one day) and ready to continue writing! But first, replies to everyone who sent reviews.

************************************************************************

From Jolteon Master:

Good job. I really like it. Eragon is not really a video game character. Like the new cast of characters, really cool. Keep Writing!!

My Reply:

I know that Eragon is from a book, not a video game. But he was still the main character in at least one game that was based on the book, so there's some room for a pro-Eragon argument. That's why I'm still considering if I should put him in the story or not.

It's good to hear that you like the characters I've put in so far to be new Smashers. Lyn was somewhat obvious, but I really liked Lyon (Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones), and thought that he deserved a second chance. Let's face it, so many bad guys are just outright evil, and yet they just keep coming back again and again, while Lyon was really an example of innocence and kindness. Even his descent into darkness was wrought by his good, caring intentions. What I'm getting at is this: If Ganondorf, the so-called King of Darkness, gets to be reborn time after time, and constantly remains evil, why doesn't someone with goodness in his heart only get one chance at life?

Anyway, after that long rant, it's nice to know that you appreciate my work. Thankyou for your review.

************************************************************************

From Empty Rebellion:

Empty Rebellion with a Character Suggestion.

Character:Izuna, the Unemployed Ninja  
Game: Same Name

She's quirky, hot-headed and funny.  
She could fit in perfectly, perhaps she could come into the story by running into Link or any other swordsmen(it would fit, she uses swords[and claws, your pick])

Anyway, it's only a suggestion, although I do suggest you play at least the first game(if you have a NDS)

I think I've rambled enough.  
Keep writing, this is good stuff.

My Reply:

Izuna? Never heard of her. I do have a Nintendo DS, but I don't buy games very often, and when I do, they tend to be released for a while before I buy them, since I live a good distance from the nearest video game store. I might see if I can get my hands on a copy, but I doubt if I can.

Thankyou for the review, and the Character Suggestion.

************************************************************************

Anyway, without further ado, on with the story!

************************************************************************

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter Eight: The Facility Explodes

************************************************************************

Dr. Mario ran to the Subspace Bomb, and attempted to discover a way to stop it. While he was busy studying the bomb's design, Shadow Bugs snaked out of the device, before fusing together to become a Primid Titan, the bomb now securely kept in its core, instead of the prison cell which held Toon Link previously.

"Now we know why it was so easy to get here." Roy noted, drawing the Sword of Seals from its scabbard.

"True," Dr. Mario agreed. "I did think that it was somewhat strange that we could get so far without being challenged."

"Enough with the talk!" Pichu yelled. "I think that it's about to attack!"

The Primid Titan sent a blood-curleling screech through the air. The Smashers winced at the sound, while hundreds of small Shadow Bugs fell to the ground, before merging into Primids.

The three, now battle ready, charged into the onslaught of foes.

************************************************************************

Roy knelt on his blade. They had been fighting for ten minutes now, and exhaustion was beginning to set in.

Pichu was doing the worst of the three. More than once, he had fallen in combat, and more than once, he had to be revived. He seemed to almost always be on the verge of falling unconscious, making him an irresistible target for the Subspace foe.

A couple of Primids surrounded the Primid Titan, the remainder of a once large platoon belonging to the Subspace Army. They stared at the three Smashers, who were standing their ground ever firmly.

The Primid Titan lifted its arms into the air, and fired several rounds of laser-fire at the trio. Dr. Mario and Roy managed to dodge the worst of the assault, but Pichu could not dodge. He fell, one final time, and became a trophy. But there was no chance of reviving him now.

Roy managed to dodge the Primids, and landed a few hits on the Primid Titan. Now wounded, the Primid Titan drew the Shadow Bugs from the Primids, destroying them in order to replenish its health. Dr. Mario noted this change in strategy. He threw several pill capsules at the Primid Titan, hoping to do enough damage to give Roy a chance to cull it. To both their dismay, the Primid Titan destroyed the pill capsules by simply firing a dozen rounds of laser-fire. It seemed as though fighting at a distances would be impossible while the Primid Titan could continue to fire.

However, while the Primid Titan drew its fire at the pill capsules, its defenses were rather weak. Using that to his advantage, Roy cut a clear wound in the Primid Titan, only to reveal that the Subspace Bomb, which was only seconds away from explosion.

Screeching in pain, the Primid Titan grabbed Roy, before throwing him onto the ground. Dr. Mario ran towards the monster, just before the bomb would explode.

"Go! Just go! Take Pichu's trophy, and run! Don't worry about me! Just get out of here! Quickly!" Dr. Mario ushered to Roy. Roy hesitated.

"But…"

"No buts! Just leave! If you don't go, we all lose! Go now!"

Roy, giving in, took Pichu's trophy, and ran towards the exit of the facility.

_I sure hope that you know what you're doing, Dr. Mario…_ Roy thought, as he rushed towards the exit.

************************************************************************

Dr. Mario watched as the timer neared zero on the Subspace Bomb.

He raised his hands, and pushed against the all-consuming adversary that he had. The Primid Titan had withered away, becoming a Subspace Bomb again. It had always been that way, but now it had returned to its original form.

The timer hit zero.

Dr. Mario pushed against the bomb. Instead of the usual explosion, in which the surrounding area would be consumed by Subspace, a shockwave blasted through the facility. Dr. Mario was sent flying. His victory was short-lived, however, as Subspace then exploded from the bomb, consuming all that it touched. Dr. Mario was turned into a trophy, before becoming absorbed the Subspace, along with the countless other helpless victims of the Subspace Army.

************************************************************************

Roy was tossed into the air, and became a trophy. Both his and Pichu's trophies were hurled up into the air, before flying through gaps in the facility's ceiling, which were created by the shockwave. The two went flying off in different directions, Pichu to the south, and Roy to the east.

************************************************************************

"Lord Tabuu. My plan worked… to an extent."

"What do you mean?"

"We only managed to capture one of the three targets. But we also managed to take hundreds of minor dezetins in this world into our control.

"Hmm… not the overwhelming success I hoped for, but a good show nonetheless. I presume that you will prepare to embark to capture the remaining two?"

"Yes, sir. I plan to set out, just as soon as my forces are ready."

"Good. Make sure you take Dr. Mario with you. After all, you wouldn't want to fail me, now would you, Pit?"

Tabuu's servant is revealed to be the angel known as Pit, who has been corrupted by Shadow Bugs, in order to do his bidding.

"No. I will not fail you, sire."

"Good. After all, yours is the only successful attempt to capture enemy Smashers that any of my captains have tried to achieve so far. Now, get to work. You leave tomorrow, to capture the remaining reinforcements that Crazy Hand rallied!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yes! I made Pit evil! …Well, sorta. Anyway, not many people make Pit a bad guy, even when it's against his will. So I went somewhat original in that respect. He will be freed from Tabuu's control… sooner or later. Its no fun having just the same old bad guys, and not using any of the normally-good guys as puppets for a more serious edge to the plot.

Anyway, next chapter will have Toon Link and Lyon.

Until next time,

Ultra Blader


	9. Poison Past, Forgotten Friend

Yes, it's me! I'm back at last. Now we catch up on Lyon and Toon Link. But first, the replies for all the reviews that you've all sent me!

************************************************************************

From Jolteon Master

Oh. So close. I loved it until you told us who the dark figure was. You should have waited untill further in the story to tell us who he was. Other than that, pretty cool Pit being evil, I always hated him. Don't ask. I have a suggestion for the characters.

charactet(s): The Three kids from Ordon.  
Game: Twilight Princess

I just think it would pretty cool to see those kids fight. Not Collin but the other three. They could be a combo team, like the Ice Climbers. OR they could switch out, like Pokemon. Their final smash could be running people down with a huge horse and carriage. (Some humor) They could find pichu in the south. Beth , since she is the daughter of goat herders, can fight with a goat. Malo with a wooden sword, and Talo can be the puppet master of the magic armor (sold in the hylian malo mart). But with Talo his attacks are most powerful, but after a certain amount of time the armor becomes heavy and sluggish. Just some ideas.

My Reply:

You hate Pit? I don't mind him myself. Actually, he's one of my top characters (about my fourth best.) Each to their own, I guess…

The kids from Ordon, huh? I don't think that it'd be such a good idea. I mean, there's a lot of other Zelda characters who would more or less take some priority over these three. Though I might just use one or two of them for lesser roles. I have thought about making Talo a Smasher for a while… Thank you for your review.

************************************************************************

From grammaguy:

What?! Pit is teh EnEmE now?!

Sorry about not reviewing last chapter, my meddling sister must have closed my browser while I was away or something. Stupid little siblings... anyway, awesome to hear about Eragon. Umm... I hate to ask, but what game was it called that he starred in? I don't recall any such thing. And what about the Master Chief? I generally shorten it to MC for simplicity's sake, just so you know. I had mentioned it in my last review, but I misspelt the 'or', ending up saying, "the MC o(f) Eragon?" instead. Sorry!

But back to the present, then. Poor Dr. Mario. He didn't deserve that kind of fate at all. And Roy and Pichu seem to be running away for the most part. I wonder what happened to Sonic, Brendan and Lyon and all the rest of the groups... though we'll see Toon Link and the latter soon enough.

And was Pit the only Smasher corrupted by Tabuu? I know Ganondorf joined back again, but he APPEARS not to have needed to use Shadow Bugs. Does Tabuu have amnesia or has he forgotten Ganon's obscene betrayal of him or something? Not to mention that Gerudo's ridiculously overinflated ego. Unless it's a clone...

About the Master Chief's plot, by the way, what's the status on the Halberd? It got destroyed in the SSE, and I kinda forgot about that bit...

1382 characters! Hmm. I must be writing too much for reviews these days.

Signing off,  
grammaguy

My Reply:

He starred in a game, all right. But it was just one of those games that famous book or movie characters get put into. Just really there for promotional issues. Look up Eragon on Wikipedia, and you should be able to find at least one game about the book. But I still might consider him a Smasher. I already have some ideas for him.

Yes, we do see Lyon and Toon Link again in this chapter. Also, Pit was not the only Smasher corrupted by Tabuu. Ganondorf was corrupted as well, that's why he is mindlessly following him. Sonic was captured too, though, as seen in "A Shadow Cast".

I haven't played the game Master Chief appears in, actually. I really need to do some studying before I can put them in. And the Halberd may have been repaired. It may have not. Who knows? But it won't be playing the major role it did in Brawl, though. There's another major enemy station this time, and it's a whole lot bigger… I think.

Thank you for your review.

************************************************************************

From SSBBfan334:

can/will you add this charater? please?

Name: Paula

Game: EarthBound/Mother2

You do know who she is, right? (all i know about her is that she's one of the 3 kids that went with Ness to fight gigyas or whatever that bad guy's name is)

My Reply:

I just discovered this review when I posted up this chapter. Anyway, I have been planning for Paula to arrive on the Smash Scene sooner or later… but not now.

If you check my profile, you will be able to see, clear as day, under "Super Smash Bros. Duel", you will see that I may write a sequel. Since I think that it would be a bad idea, and somewhat unrealistic, to have all my wanted characters coming in all at once, I am going to write "Super Smash Bros. Conflict" soon after I finish this story. I was going to call it something else, but "Fray" and "Clash" had already been taken, and I don't like to copy someone's ideas unless I have to.

So Paula will probably not make it into Duel, as I will be introducing Mother/Earthbound characters already. But she WILL be around when I write Conflict. So don't worry. You'll see her down the track. Thank you for your review.

************************************************************************

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter Nine: Poison Past, Forgotten Friend

************************************************************************

"At last! Civilization!"

Lyon and Toon Link had been wandering about in the wilderness for nearly a week, and it had been getting to them. Lyon was not used to "the great outdoors", and his exhaustion showed it.

But then, salvation had arrived, in the form of a large seaside town.

Lyon picked up the pace, showing newfound energy. Toon Link wheezed as he attempted to keep up.

Looking at the sign, Lyon stopped dead in his tracks, as he read the name of the town: "Port Kiris".

Shocked by what he read, Lyon stood there, unmoving. Toon Link caught up to him at last.

"What's wrong?" Toon Link asked. "It's just a sign."

"This is no normal sign. This sign says that the town we in is called Port Kiris."

"So?"

"Port Kiris is part of the Carcino Republic, one of the six countries residing in Magvel."

"…Magvel… Isn't that the continent that you come from?"

"…Yes. And the one which I lay waste to."

"What?"

"I… destroyed it utterly. I was foolish. So many dreams… they were all for naught… when Fomortiis attacked."

"Fomortiis? That was the name of the Demon King, wasn't it?"

"Yes. ... I, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just find a ship to take us out of here."

"Out of here? Do you mean that we should leave this place?"

"Yes."

"But this is your homeland. If we leave now, who knows what could happen? The Subspace Army is after us. It's likely that they will use Magvel as leverage to stop us. We should stay here, and prepare to defend this continent."

"…"

"Lyon? It's your call. This is your homeland, not mine. I can't make you choose to protect it."

"…The irony of it all."

"Huh?"

"…I die trying to save my homeland, and I am resurrected here, only to fight for what I think is right. Am I right in doing this? Are my heart and mind correct in hope and thought? Am I doomed to follow the same path I have before? Am I…"

"…Hold it there, Hamlet. Enough with the soliloquy. Are you going to help out this land or not?"

"…I am. I must right the wrongs that I have committed…"

"Huh? What was that?"

"That I agreed to help protect Magvel?"

"No, after that. What were you on about?"

"…Nothing of means now. Come, let us move into town."

As the duo wandered into the port, Toon Link found himself wondering: _Lyon, what happened to you, making you hesitate to help your own home? What could possibly make you think before helping the land you came from?_

************************************************************************

"Hold it there, missy! What's with the sack?"

The young girl groaned. She knew it was a bad idea to come dressed like this, but the bottom line was that if she came all dressed up, nobody would take her seriously. Her current garb made her look strong, cunning, and bright.

Sadly, it also made her look suspicious, overconfident, and a threat to shop owners. She reached for her bag, and opened it up, to reveal the goods inside, none of which were taken from the shop owner, who requested that she show what was inside, to make sure that she did not steal anything.

"Fine, fine. It looks like nothing is from here. Just go."

The girl left, mumbling under her breath about rude, obnoxious merchants. The merchant sighed. "I wonder how my son is doing, over in Rausten Court… I bet he lives a better life than I do, getting favour with the royal family…"

************************************************************************

"Come Rennac, Dozla! We ride! Today we must ride to the ruins! Then we fight them the day after! Huzzah!"

A bulky berserker followed the maiden who had called upon them. "Right you are, Princess L'Arachel! Come on, Rennac! The first person to collapse from exhaustion wins!"

A well-dressed man followed them. "I'm coming, I'm coming…its times like these that I wished that I didn't take the deal to escort the princess all those years ago… Bet dad and everyone else are doing better, back in Carcino…away from _her_…"

"Rennac! It's quite rude to talk about a member of the royal family like that! You should know better! Now come!" L'Arachel said, sharply.

The merchant's son sighed, and followed his companions, mumbling under his breath.

************************************************************************

"…Yes, he must certainly be doing well." The merchant decided to himself (if only he knew…)

"So? Can I buy something?" The girl asked.

"Sure. But I'm keeping my eyes on you, girl." The shop keeper retorted.

"…Hmm…Looks like I don't want to shop in a place like this, anyway. Goodbye."

And the girl left, offended.

************************************************************************

"Food?" "Check."

"Map?" "Check."

"Small Pig?" "Ch… wait… A PIG?!"

"What's wrong with buying a pig?" Toon Link asked, confused.

"What's right with buying a pig? We don't need it!" Lyon replied, annoyed at his comrade's decision.

"All right. I'll take the pig back…"

But before the pig could be returned to where it was bought, there was an explosion. Swordsman and Mage were startled, and Pig decided on self-preservation. It dashed through the streets, ignoring Toon Link's cries of: "Hey, come back here! You're too expensive to run away!" and Lyon's remarks of: "You bought an expensive pig… while we are on a journey… Toon Link, how could you…"

But their words did nothing, as the pig ran away, down the streets of Port Kiris. The same street which the pig ran down, the young girl ran up. Primids followed her, relentless in their chase. The girl gave up running. The Primids were tireless. There was only one thing to do.

Out of her outfit, she took out two concealed knives, and held them firmly. Then Tetra ran at her foes, ready for battle.

************************************************************************

"Lyon! Look out!"

Lyon turned around, before ducking. If he hadn't done so, he would have felt the harsh fire of a Scope Primid's weapon.

Toon Link, with Phantom Sword in hand, cut away at his foes. The Primid battalion here was tiny, just a mere twenty. Not an invasion force, but a scouting party, Toon Link realised. There was little that a force of twenty could do to secure an entire continent.

Nevertheless, they were giving it their best shot.

Despite this, however, Toon Link was finding the enemy force surprisingly simple to defeat. His blade was about to strike, when it was blocked by a Sword Primid, its gleaming Laser Sword in hand. The Primid moved quickly, tossing Toon Link on his side, before placing the blade at his throat. It's planned actions were obvious, for all to see.

Until Tetra sharply sent one of her knives into the Primid's back. It screamed, before melting into Shadow Bugs.

Lyon finished with the last of the Primids that he was facing. He turned around, to find that Toon Link and Tetra had finished, and were now talking.

************************************************************************

"So, Tetra, what brings you to Magvel?"

"I was supposed to come to Renais as Princess Zelda. I just decided to see the sights in Carcino first. Besides, Renais is land-locked, so I can't travel by sea."

"Oh… Hey, wanna come with us? Me and Lyon are trying to find a way to beat the Subspace Army, that's the monsters that attacked."

"Hmm…or would you prefer to come with me? I brought my ship. It can't take us all the way to Renais, but it CAN help us avoid any ambushes from those… things."

The two of them walked towards the harbor, Lyon following from behind.

"In fact, I think that it would be the best thing to…oh no. NO!"

Tetra's ship was in flames. There was nothing any of them could do, except to watch as the pirate lass's once mighty vessel was reduced to embers. It sunk solemnly to the depths, an ignoble end to its sailing days.

"Look," Lyon pointed out as he caught up with the other two. "The rest of the ships in port are burning as well."

Tetra's eyes widened in horror, as the truly disastrous effects of the Subspace Army's assault on Port Kiris came into effect.

"They planned this all along. This wasn't a scouting force, it was small squadron bent on immobilizing escape from the mainland, and to stop us from a sea route." She murmured. "Who knows what is waiting on the road to Renais. But we can't go anywhere else. There's no point trying to shorten the journey by going by sea. We'll have to walk."

"But that's hundreds of miles! Lyon can barely run a couple of kilometres, let alone cover one hundred a day!" Toon Link protested.

"I don't think we have a choice," Lyon decided. "I'll just have to manage. We'd better start moving."

"Yes, you should."

The three adventurers turned around slowly, coming face to face with Shadow.

"What do we have here? A foolishly designed cartoon character, a snide creature of a girl who just cannot bear to see a mere ship sink, and a whiny brat who once was an almighty necromancer, as well as being Crown Prince of Grado. I see that Grado likes its princes weak and frail, so strange for such a powerful nation. You are nothing more than a disgrace to your people."

"How…dare…you…" Toon Link slowly said, each word dripping from his mouth, like venom from a poisoned snake.

"You freakish monster!" Tetra demanded. "Come here, and said that to my face!" She continued, screaming angrily. "I bet that you're in cahoots with the things that destroyed my ship!"

Lyon simply stood there, unwavering, trying to summon even an ounce of courage to look anyone in the eye.

"To answer your responses. Yes, I do dare. The feeble and weak must be crushed. Secondly, I am a hedgehog, not a monster. You would do well to remember that, little girl. Simply confusing the two words will most likely inch you ever closer to your terrible, disastrous death. Thirdly, I am their commander. Lord Tabuu promised me revenge on all of those who have wronged me, and I believe that he will follow up his promises. Now, I am afraid that I must take care of you disgusting wastes of Smashers, before you can escape."

Toon Link and Tetra readied for combat, but it was Lyon who saved them. Focusing, he found a forgotten memory of a spell, something which he had long forgotten.

Inside his cape, he touched an old staff that he had kept, concealed from view. He pulled it out, sunlight shining on its old, faded symbols inscribed upon it.

The area around Lyon glowed, as he reached forward, and gently touched Toon Link and Tetra.

The three of them vanished, and Shadow cursed Lyon, and the man who had discovered their means of escape.

Warp magic.

************************************************************************

Upon the same hill, where Lyon had begun his quest, the three slowly appeared. In time, they materialized on the hilltop.

"Wow! Nice move, Lyon!" Toon Link commented. "Only one problem… We're lost!"

"No we aren't," Lyon responed. "We're on a hill that I've been to previously. I know exactly where we are."

"Okay," Tetra said. "So we know where we are. That's good. Now, which direction are we going?"

"Hmm…" Lyon thought. "We went north to get to Port Kiris, and Renais is south of there, so I guess that if we keep going south, we'll eventually bump into Renais Castle."

The three of them agreed on the plan, and they set off.

Lyon looked at his companions. _Did they listen to what the hedgehog said about me? I don't think that I can hide my identity forever. Toon Link, Tetra. I'm so sorry I had to drag you into this. I'll find a way out, eventually. All I can do for now is hope and pray. Hope for better days, and pray for peace to come. One day._

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry this chapter came in late. I've had a lot going on.

So, a new Smasher introduced, and Toon Link and Lyon finally know where they are! Sadly, they won't be around for a while, due to some ideas I have for the other characters. But they will be back.

Next chapter will have Red and Brendan making a comeback.

Until next time,

Ultra Blader


	10. Tales of the SS Tidal

Sorry that it's been so long since I last added a new chapter. Here it is, but first, reviews!

************************************************************************

From Lunarshade29:

Man, yet another amazing story in this fandom. I should snoop around SSB more often! I think making heroes like Sonic and Pit corrupted is pretty cool since they don't get possessed to do evil very often.

How bout some characters?

Name: Spyro  
Game: Well, there's two sets. The original series and the Legend of Spyro: New Beginning. I'm thinking maybe the Legend just because I know that one better  
There's a dragon for you that I htink personally would fit more than your talk of Eragon. But whatever.

Name: Sora  
Game: Kingdom Hearts  
It'd be interesting to see a few of the bad guys in this game and maybe a few allies...you might want to leave out the Disney characters though unless you can handle that many characters in one story.

My Reply:

I have decided that Eragon would not fit in with the traditional "game characters only" rule, so he won't appear now. Sorry, grammaguy. I might put Spyro in, as I am currently deciding on that. Sora will probably be in as well, so look out for him!

************************************************************************

Awww… Only the one review? Still, better than nothing. Anyway, on with the show!

************************************************************************

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter Ten: Tales of the S.S. Tidal

************************************************************************

Brendan lay back on the sands of a beach. "We were lucky to make it all the way to Slateport. Any longer in the current and we'd either have collapsed from exhaustion."

Red nodded in agreement. "If you hadn't of known how to navigate through the waves, we would have been trapped on some island in the sea."

"Yes, we were indeed lucky."

"By the way, did you book the tickets?"

"For the S.S. Tidal? Yeah. The captain was a tad confused, though, but he owes me a favour or two, so he'll be able to take us to the area, just above the Seafloor Cavern."

"Good. Then we check out Mt. Chimney, right?"

"Right. If they went after Rayquaza, then it's likely that they'll attempt to take Groudon and Kyogre as well. If that happens, then we may not have much of a chance against a direct attack from the Subspace Army with those three on their side."

"Gee, we've got our work cut out for us, don't we?"

"Yeah. But if we move fast, we can secure Hoenn from a massive assault. Our main priorities are to stop them from taking the main legendaries, as well as possessing any elite trainers. We were lucky to survive the first time, but we can't tempt fate. We have to battle on our own terms."

There was nothing but the silence of the quiet beach, which was normally a busy area. The slowly rolling waves drifted into the shore, before floating back out to sea.

"So," Red continued, "Where is everyone?"

"Most of them are out and about, enjoying the sun. Don't know what happened to Squirtle and Torchic, though."

"They would be just keeping to themselves, and enjoying the day off training. I'm sure that they are behaving themselves, like we asked them to."

************************************************************************

Squirtle's shell skidded along the concrete, water propelling it along. This was perfectly fine, except for one minor detail: what it had managed to strap onto it's shell.

A young girl ran after the Squirtle. "Give me back my Torchic Doll! Give it back now!"

But, to her annoyance, the Turtle Pokemon did not give it back. It didn't even slow down. If anything, it sped up.

The shell turned at a corner. It then shuffled around a bit, before returning to the girl's view.

"There you are, you little thief! How dare you!" She exclaimed, before grabbing the Squirtle, and grabbing the Torchic figure strapped to its back.

"Oh, it's not damaged! And it's still soft and smooth! Aww…"

She held it in a tight hug. Big mistake.

"Torchic!" the small "Doll" called, and started making an attempt to escape the lass' grasp. Surprised by what had happened, the young girl dropped the Torchic, who landed on the ground, before it jumped onto the Squirtle, and rode on its shell to safety. The girl looked around the corner, and picked up what she hoped was her doll. Fortunately, it was.

Out of relief, the girl made her way to the Pokemon Center. There she would get to relax, before making arrangements to go home to Sinnoh.

************************************************************************

It was nearly evening when they boarded the S.S. Tidal. Red had not been on a large cruise ship since the S.S. Anne, and was instantly mesmerized by the mighty vessel's sheer size.

"Whoa! Talk about big! Can this thing really cut through the currents east of Slateport?"

Brendan nodded. "Yeah, it can. Okay, here's the plan. The ship will stop over the Underwater Cavern to drop us off. Then we simply get Marshtomp to Dive us under, and get us to Kyogre's domain. If we can secure Kyogre, and maybe Groudon, we'll stand a chance fighting the Subspace Army."

"I hope you're right…"

"Still can't remember anything about the Brawl Tournament or the Subspace Army?"

"No. It's like a dream, really. I go to answer the door, and then I wake up on the Spear Pillar, with the Champion of Hoenn, a Subspace Bomb and an injured Rayquaza."

"Don't worry, pal." Brendan assured. "We'll find a way to bring back your memories soon enough."

"Thanks."

************************************************************************

Halfway through the current, a strange message sounded on the PA system. It was cracking with wild static, the message blurred, and the meaning undecipherable.

"BZZT… All personnel… Preparing to… Dock… on Starboard side… Port… salvage impossible… BZZT."

"What was that about?" Red asked.

"From what I know," Brendan declared, "the S.S. Tidal's never had any trouble before. Maybe we should just take it for face value."

"But if we do, then we would be about to dock onto an island in the current!"

"I know it seems unlikely, but it can't be anything too bad. The Subspace Army don't know where we are. They probably thought we went to Ever Grande, or… the… current…" Brendan started to slow down, realization taking hold, as the colour drained from his face.

He looked around, worried.

"Well," Brendan said as he attempted to regain some confidence. "It may not be them…"

Outside their cabin, several people screamed.

"Not them, huh?" Red sneered. "If they've hurt a single person, they'll answer to me!"

With that, he opened the door, and rushed outside, Charizard's Pokeball in his hand, with Brendan following close behind.

************************************************************************

"Ahh!" "Get back!" "Run!"

Red and Brendan discovered the Subspace Army boarding the ship on the Starboard side. Brendan gasped with realization.

"Red! They've docked onto the ship! On the Starboard side!"

Red grunted with acknowledgment. "So?"

"It means that this was what the message was about. But then, the Port side…" He trailed off. Red cleared his throat, and finished off the sentence.

"…The Port side must have been damaged. Difficult to repair."

"…In other words…"

"…Impossible to salvage…"

"… In other words…"

"…We're stuck…" Red finished.

There was a deadly silence in the air, which was shortly pierced by screams and the thump of weaponry hitting something. Brendan and Red ran towards the source of the noise, battle ready.

************************************************************************

"Last call for lifeboats! Last call for lifeboats!"

The captain of the S.S. Tidal, the crew and the passengers were milling around, attempting to scramble onto the lifeboats. Luckily for the majority of the people, the Primids had been too slow to take most of the people hostage, and almost everyone survived. But nobody was prepared to risk their life aboard the ship of horrors now.

Except for two brave souls. Well, eight, really.

"Squirtle!"

"Torchic!"

Red and Brendan called out to their Pokemon. Slowly and sheepishly, the Turtle and Chicken Pokemon climbed out from a large, abandoned crate, which had been, until recently, kept in the cargo bay.

"There they are!" Brendan cried. "...Why were you guys there in the first place?"

The two small Pokemon continued to look sheepish, as well as somewhat unnerved.

"Meh," Brendan continued. "It doesn't matter. We should just find a way out of here."

The aforesaid Pokemon brightened up, and started nodded.

"So," Red began, "We should… No! They left without us!"

Brendan reeled away in shock. "They couldn't! We're stuck here! We're too far away from land! That means…" His head drooped downwards, as the full horror of the situation broke out.

"…It means we're stranded here."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review!


	11. In Space, No One Can Hear You Smash

Da de dum de dum… Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story. I'll make sure that updates are a little more frequent from now on. (Like more than once or twice a month.)

************************************************************************

From grammaguy:

Swet. Sorry for the lack of reviews, I've been pretty busy these last few days. Restarting school and all...

No biggie about Eragon. I've just kinda' decided that I don't really like him anymore. Way to Marty Stu-ish. But the MC? Hmm. I'll just have to wait and see...

I was a little confused at this chapter. I know that they're in the middle of the sea with a stranded ship, but why is it of such significance that the port side is disabled? Did you mean the propeller or something?

I wonder what that business with Rayquaza was about now...

I'll be watching and waiting.

Signing off,  
grammaguy

My Reply:

Yep, Eragon has been officially stricken from the Possible Smashers List. From now on, I will only accept game characters. Don't get me wrong, I like the Eragon books, and I would like to have him in the story, but if I put him in, next I'd be getting requests for really obscure people. Master Chief MIGHT make it. Maybe. If I take the time to fit him in.

That was just a point. If one of the sides of the ship was damaged, it would affect the movement of the entire ship. I just wanted to add some dramatic license to the story.

Thankyou for your review

************************************************************************

From Starfighter364:

Good story so far, but there's something I've got to mention: In chapter 2, you said that Lyn is Roy's mother, but that isn't the case, because Fire Emblem: The Sealed Sword/Binding Blade and the one that Lyn starred in made it so that there was no way that Lyn was his mother.

First of all, in one support conversation, Roy revealed that his mother gave Eliwood something from Ilia (I think it was a flower, but I can't remember); Ninian and Fiora were the only ones that could have given it to him (it was revealed in a support conversation between Florina and Ninian that Ninian has a close connection to Ilia), then there's the fact that no matter who Eliwood supports with, it is shown that he loves Ninian, plus the fact that Ninian was the only girl that Eliwood could get with who had a reason that she'd die, because it was revealed at the end of the game that if she stayed in the world that the humans were living in that she wouldn't live much longer, because of how the air was different, or something like that.

Also, the HectorxLyn pairing was heavily implied in both Eliwood and Hector's stories, but especially so in Hector's story. As for characters to appear, I have some ideas:

Name: Wes  
Series: Pokemon  
He is one of the only trainers in the series that would actually be able to fight instead of just relying on his Pokemon. He'd also use Espeon and Umbreon, and switch between using one of them and actually fighting himself like how the other trainers switch between their Pokemon

Name: Rui  
Series: Pokemon  
Anywhere that Wes goes, Rui will be sure to follow, and she showed the possibility of Psychic Powers, seeing as she can see auras. Maybe you could have Wes have to rescue her, but she would end up awakening control over said Psychic Powers.

Name: Dixie Kong  
Series: Donkey Kong

Name: Blaze the Cat  
Series: Sonic

Name: Black Knight/Zelgius  
Series: Fire Emblem  
He could easily work similar to how Lyon wants redemption.

Name: Cecil  
Series: Final Fantasy

Name: Kain  
Series: Final Fantasy

Name: Krystal  
Series: Starfox

My Reply:

Whoa! Quite a long review, pal. Okay, I now know that Lyn is not Roy's mother. This is more of a good thing than it is bad. After all, it would set quite an… odd scene, would it not? Fighting one's own mother… Very awkward indeed.

Also, I'm very sorry to say this, but I cannot make any room for some of these people that you have suggested. Why? To be blunt… I've already planned them in! Yes, great minds DO think alike! (At least, I hope so.) Expect at least TWO of the characters you suggested in this fic! (But I won't reveal who makes it in and who doesn't right away, as that would lead to spoilers.)

Thankyou for your review

************************************************************************

From The Torn Top-Hat:

Great, as always. Can't wait to see what's around the bend.  
It's a shame, knowing Izuna never got the publicity she deserved. I'm the only person I know who's heard of her.

Aw well, how 'bout a Suggestion? Totally off-base, but I think it could work:

Character: Jack Skellington  
Game: TNBC: Oogie's Revenge

I'm not saying he's a real asset to the story, just maybe a short appearance. Plus, that whip is awesome.

My Reply:

Thanks for the praise. Sadly, I don't think Izuna will make it in unless I do some proper research about her. Before you mentioned her, I'd never even heard of her.

Um… about your suggestion. You are probably going to hate me for this, but I've never played The Nightmare Before Christmas, so I don't know what Jack is. I'll do some research on him, but some info from you would be appreciated.

Anyway, thankyou for your review!

************************************************************************

Such a great deal of reviews today… Keep 'em coming!

************************************************************************

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter Eleven: In Space, No One Can Hear You Smash

************************************************************************

Megaman had been thinking.

If that being, Shadow, had taken away what appeared to be a similar version of him, Sonic, into a vortex that looked like it was in outer space, than would it not be logical to search space itself for his enemy?

In theory, yes. In practice, no.

The problem was getting into space. Megaman could survive in space easily, but actually entering space itself would be a very difficult challenge.

So Megaman had been searching. Searching for a ship to stow away on. Once again, this was an excellent idea in theory. Sadly, it also was totally useless in practice.

Of course, that was up until he found what he needed.

************************************************************************

Boarding the ship was easy enough. He managed to hack into the main computer systems. After that, he simply concealed himself, and waited until take off.

Hours passed. Then, lights began to beep. The ship began to become airborne. Megaman felt a surge of pride. He had done it.

He had infiltrated a space ship.

************************************************************************

Infiltrating a ship is one thing. Remaining on board without getting caught is quite another.

Megaman had managed to move out of his place of concealment: a small cargo bay. Hacking into the computer system once again, he managed to open the airlock, giving him access to outer space.

He had done it.

But his victory was short-lived. Out of nowhere, a single form leapt out of the spaceship, and landed only meters away from him, their heavy armour weighing them down enough to stop them from floating out into space.

Shadow Samus had made her appearance.

************************************************************************

The two fighters stared at each other, sizing up their opponent. In the end, the battle would all come down to one thing and one thing alone: Which one would land the single, devastating blow. Since there is no gravity in space, being launched into midair would prove to end the match almost instantly. There was no time to fool around.

Megaman began the battle by barreling Shadow Samus with X Buster shots. But to his surprise, the attack did little other than make dents in his opponent's armour.

_This robot's unlike anything I've faced before. _Megaman noted. _Not only is it agile and equipped for space battles, but it also boasts an impressible defensive system._

Shadow Samus saw her chance. Releasing her Grapple Beam, she grabbed Megaman, pulling him towards her. There seemed to be a slight pause as Shadow Samus began powering up her next attack. Realizing that this could be his only chance to save himself, Megaman charged up his X Buster attack once more. His X Buster Cannon pointing towards Shadow Samus' helmet, he unleashed his shot, a split second before Shadow Samus unleashed her attack.

The blast caught Shadow Samus dead on. She panicked for a moment, her Arm Cannon pointing towards her as she fired. Another blast later, and Shadow Samus' now badly damaged armour began to react to the sheer amount of punishment it had taken. The Power Suit's helmet had been fried, its once strong metal guard seeming to be only a hair width from breaking apart, making each moment even more likely to be Samus' last than the one before it. Only inches away, another shot, Samus' own attack, had left it's mark. Laser burns covered the affected area.

Lights whirred, a last-ditch chance to save the warrior within. Samus turned into a trophy, and Shadow Bugs poured out of her. Megaman, now free of Samus's iron grip, wondered what this meant.

_A robot wouldn't do that. A mere head injury would have been shaken off. But they still applied the situation as an emergency. But that would mean…I've been fighting not a robot… but a person…_

Horrified by this revalation, Megaman picked up the Samus Trophy, and took it inside.

_Those parasites were the cause of the infection. I'll find a way to revive this person later. Wheter they decide to help me or not… is up to them…_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yay! A futuristic battle! Short, but dramatic.

Please review.

Until next time,

Ultra Blader


	12. The King of Twilight

Once again, I'm late posting up the next chapter. So, to make it up to you, here it is. But first, review replies.

************************************************************************

From The Torn Top-Hat:

See? This is what makes me mad about actually good games: They don't get nearly enough publicity they deserved. Anyway, no sweat. The Nightmare Before Christmas is a popular movie from 1993, and spawned a video game about a decade or so later. If you see the movie, you might have enough for Jack. If you don't, I recommend playing Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2 for more. Keep writing, I hope to see what's up next.

My Reply:

Yes, that is a problem. Good games are sometimes overlooked, and so only a handful of gamers end up knowing about them for quite some time. Anyway, I'll have a look at Jack sooner or later. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter Twelve: The King of Twilight

* * *

Lyn and Mewtwo made their way calmly through the corridor. The walls were dripping with Shadow Bugs, the infestation upon the Smash Mansion complete.

Disgusted by what she saw, Lyn stated: "This is terrible."

Mewtwo merely nodded in agreement. After the turn of events, he was stuck in the middle of a Subspace-ridden area with almost no way to get out. To make things worse, Ganondorf and a small army of Primids could be around at any moment. No matter where or when their enemies attacked, the team of two would be at a severe disadvantage.

Tiredly, the two of them pushed on.

************************************************************************

In the middle of the main hall of the Smash Mansion lay a single, colossal trophy. This was, of course, Crazy Hand's trophy.

A small group of Primids attempted to lift the trophy, while a wizened form, in dark attire, watched them, commanding their every movement.

"Move you cretins!" The unknown person cried. "Lord Tabuu wants the hand in his grasp by sundown! Get moving, you lazy shadows!"

The Primids did not reply. Perhaps they could not answer back, perhaps they cannot speak. But no matter how hard the figure yelled, or how much he taunted them, the Primids were still unable to lift the gargantuan trophy.

The figure moaned to itself. "These minor creatures are not worth my time." Summoning a portal in the sky, the Primids but watched as the trophy was lifted into the air, as though it were as light as a feather.

As the figure concentrated on transporting the hand, it did not notice Mewtwo and Lyn approaching. The Primids did not move, since they were not ordered to attack.

Sadly, this left them easy targets for Lyn and Mewtwo.

The teleportation spell complete, the unknown mage turned around. Only now did he realise that his troops had been obliterated, only now did he see that he was on the verge of battle.

Zant merely glared at his new foes, and prepared a strategy to take down his new opponents.

* * *

"So," sneered Zant, "you have found me. Good. I have been looking forward to this."

Mewtwo stood there, unflinching. Lyn stood her ground, the Mani Kati slowly being drawn.

"Now is my chance to prove myself to Lord Tabuu." Zant stated. "My chance to prove myself worthy of being his lieutenant, and of receiving the prize he did promise."

"And what was that?" Lyn questioned, the Mani Kati now almost completely unsheathed.

"Why, control over Ganondorf, of course. The pride of controlling that traitor. I look forward to it." Zant replied. "Now, I am afraid that you are in the way. For that, you must die."

A Psycho Cut cleaved the very top of Zant's headdress off. Zant, now taking a precaution of just how dangerous his foes might be, decided to test them.

"A fine display," the False King of Twilight murmured. "But how will you deal with these?"

Zant broke down into black pixels, and floated up into the sky, towards the portal he had opened before, Mewtwo quickly following. But the Pokemon's entry was denied, when two Shadow Beasts fell out of the portal, and glared at the two Smashers.

Lyn rushed towards one of the Shadow Beasts, and tore it to shreds with her blade. But its ally simply reared its head, and shrieked, causing the first SB to arise, despite it's injury.

Mewtwo's eyes gleamed as he read his opponent's minds, and their weaknesses. Suddenly, the two Shadow Beasts were lifted into the air, and were crushed against each other.

The effect was very gruesome. It was also very effective.

The two Shadow Beasts screamed in pain. They collapsed into pixels, which then floated up into the portal.

Lyn, impressed at Mewtwo's ingenious move, said: "That was fast. You fought them before?"

Mewtwo ignored her comment, and stared at the portal. Then, he grabbed Lyn, and, ignoring her obvious discomfort, namely her shrill screams and threats that "if you don't let me go RIGHT NOW, I will PERSONALLY cut you to ribbons!"

Mewtwo floated up into the portal. Anywhere was better than here, he reasoned.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Extremely late, I know, but still somewhat good, right?


	13. Restoration Queen

Yes! Another update, less than a week apart! I know, I know, I'm really acting out of character. Anyway, I got a fair few reviews this time round, so here goes…

* * *

From Yamataga:

Name:Ryu  
Series:Street Fighter

Name:Ken Masters  
Series:Street fighter

Name:Little Mac  
Series:Punch-Out!!

Name:Bald Bull  
Series:Punch-Out!!

Name:Nobunaga Oda  
Series:Samurai Warriors

Name:Greil  
Series:Fire Emblem

Name:Mist  
Series:Fire Emblem

My Reply:

Okay, Yamataga, first up, I haven't really considered most of these people. At least one of them WILL be in either this story or its sequel, because I have already planned for them to appear. But the rest haven't really got that much chance of appearing. One of them hasn't got that much chance of being including in the story, due to somebody who I have already planned to appear, sooner or later, who shares the same name. However, I will try to get more than one of your suggestions in; there just isn't much chance of it, especially since I don't know all that much about some characters.

Thank you for your review.

* * *

From Redtutel:

heres a charater request  
name: Grovle the thief  
game: Pokemon mystry dungen explores of time, darkness and sky.

My Reply:

Okay, Redtutel, I'll consider Grovyle. I'll think about it.

Thank you for your review.

* * *

From Dragon68:

I don't know why no one thought of this but I should bring it to everyone's attention about a character who could get in there.

Lloyd Irving

Game Origin: Tales of Symphonia

He really deserves respect but no one mentioned him once so I'm stepping in for him so could he appear in the story? If so I'd really like that.

My Reply:

Hmm… Lloyd does hold some water… I'll think about it. I'll need to study up on him first, before I make my final decision, but I think that he'll make it as a character. Only time will tell, I guess…

Thank you for your review.

* * *

Super Smash Bros. Duel

Chapter Thirteen: Restoration Queen

* * *

Picture a small road. It is made of bricks. Not a yellow brick road, as this is not the Wizard of Oz, nor are they red bricks. They are simple brown bricks.

A young woman is walking down the road. There is no-one else around. She is innocent in looks, yet she bears a heavy mind. Her thoughts still return to those terrible, sorrowful days. Fleeing from the enemy, leaving her father behind to die. Hearing reports of war, of risking her life time and time again. Of seeing her childhood friend corrupted by evil, of seeing a gruesome form rise from its state of death. She will be forever scarred by this.

She hasn't anyone else to protect her now. Nor does she need the help. For with the cruel experience war has brought her, it has also gifted her with the ability to fight. She has become strong in the face of horror, and shown courage in every moment of despair.

So when the Primids attacked her, she reacted almost immediately. She was upset at this. After all, what being can truly say that their heart is pure, if they don't feel sorrow that such a violent movement can feel so natural, so simple?

With a simple swing of her rapier, Eirika defeated her enemies.

* * *

At first, Eirika was confused at the sight of the Primids. Were they more of the Demon King's subjects, sent to attack her?

But, as she reasoned, now that the Demon King was gone, there was no real way for them to exist. All of the fiends that the Demon King had spawned came from his power. And now that he was dead… Lyon with him…

She preferred not to think about it.

* * *

A swing of the blade here, a dodging movement there…

Eirika made her way through wave after wave of Primid forces.

A stabbing attack over here, and a block there and then…

But no matter how many enemies she destroyed, wave after wave appeared. There seemed to be no end to the rampaging forces.

She, now thoroughly exhausted, made her way towards a clearing in the forest.

And that is when she found Pichu's trophy.

It glinted and gleamed in the sun. She reached out to touch it. It was truly a masterpiece. Not a crack on the statue, or a single piece missing. It was perfect.

She lifted it up. And touched the base.

Five seconds later, she found herself holding a small electrical mouse. One second after that, Eirika then dropped the mouse in shock.

Pichu clambered to his feet, looked around at the Primids, and hid behind Eirika. The Restoration Queen looked on in confusion.

The fact that she was surrounded by an army of soulless beings and a small yellow mouse probably didn't help her state of mind very much.

The Primids charged again, but this time, Pichu jumped onto the first on in line. The Primids, in all their programmed knowledge, considered that the destruction of one Smasher was worth the death of a thousand Primids.

This in mind, they all jumped at Pichu. The small mouse jumped away with ease, then watched with delight as the Primids stupidly attacked each other, thinking that the mouse was still in the group. As they were distracted with their constant assault on each other, they ignored Eirika and Pichu as they silently slipped away.

* * *

"I don't know who you are, little mouse, or what you want, but thankyou for all that you've done."

Eirika looked at the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. Pichu innocently scratched his ear, then replied with a chirpy: "You're welcome!"

He then spent the next five minutes trying to coax Eirika out of her shock-induced state.

When Eirika finally came around, she decided that a defensive approach should be taken. She led Pichu to Renais Castle, and explained her strategy. As Eirika was from Fire Emblem, she was used to making strategies that ended with all opponents on the field stone-cold dead, while all her allies miraculously stay alive… well, most of them, anyway, she quickly devised a master plan, which would allow the castle to hold until allies arrived.

While they planned their defensive for the intveitable siege, because the Primids are THAT predictable, three figures appeared on the horizon…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry that this is so late. I've had a lot on, and very little time to write in.

Until next time,

Ultra Blader


End file.
